Gift
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, senpai Hinata di Konoha Gakuen menatap bingung dengan apa yang Hinata berikan padanya. Kouhainya ini kelewat polos, jadi Itachi harus maklum/Special for Itachi's Birthday/ItaHina/Oneshot/AU/RnR?


**Summary : Uchiha Itachi,** _ **senpai**_ **Hinata di** _ **Konoha Gakuen**_ **menatap bingung dengan apa yang Hinata berikan padanya.** _ **Kouhai**_ **nya ini kelewat polos, jadi Itachi harus maklum/Special for Itachi's Birthday/ItaHina/Oneshot/AU/RnR?**

 **Uchiha Itachi dan Hyuuga Hinata milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gift (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **ItaHina**

Uchiha Itachi mengelap keringatnya yang turun dari pelipis. Sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa ia kelelahan dan membutuhkan istirahat sejenak. Mengikuti ektsra klub basket yang dilakukan setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu membuatnya sedikit kehilangan waktu bermain bersama adiknya.

"Itachi- _senpai_?"

Suara lembut yang Itachi yakini adalah _kouhai_ nya terdengar jelas di sebelah kanannya. _Obsidian_ gelapnya menengok sang gadis yang ternyata juga sedang mengikuti kegiatan ekstra klub _Cheerleader_.

"Ya?" senyum Itachi tampak terekspos mengetahui bahwa sang _kouhai_ ternyata cukup manis, eh tidak, sangat manis malahan.

"Eto... apakah _senpai_ ada acara setelah kegiatan klub selesai?" jemari sang _kouhai_ tampak bertautan. Seragam _cheerleader_ nya yang berwarna hitam dan kuning sedikit menarik minat Itachi untuk sekadar melihat lekuk tubuh sang _kouhai_.

Itachi berpikir setelah kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa tidak."

Wajah sang _kouhai_ tampak senang sekali. Bola matanya yang besar berbinar-binar disertai sapuan merah muda di sekitar pipinya yang gembul. " _Yokatta._ Bolehkah aku menemui _senpai_ disini setelah kegiatan klub selesai?"

"Tentu saja." Itachi menjawab cepat. Jarang-jarang ada _kouhai_ seimut ini terlihat menaruh minat padanya. Bukannya Itachi tidak punya rombongan fans. Hanya saja, biasanya _kouhai_ nya yang menaruh minat padanya hanya memandangnya dari jauh tanpa ada niatan untuk mendekatinya secara langsung.

" _Arigatou, senpai_. Sampai jumpa." Gadis itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Itachi seraya berbalik menuju anggota klub _cheerleader_ yang tengah melakukan pemanasan.

"Siapa dia?" suara maskulin terdengar oleh telinga Itachi. Ia mendongak kemudian mendapati Pain, yang juga anggota klub basket menghampirinya kemudia duduk di samping Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum misterius menanggapi Pain.

"Cukup manis jika kau bertanya pendapatku." Pain menyunggingkan senyum mautnya yang mampu menjerat setiap perempuan, bahkan guru sekalipun.

"Sangat, bukan cukup."

"Ya ya ya, sangat manis."

.

"Hinata kau ini kemana saja? Ini sudah hampir dimulai, untung saja Yuugao- _sensei_ belum datang." Ino tampak penasaran dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat Hinata tengah berbicara penting dengan Itachi- _senpai_.

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian mengusap kepala belakangnya pelan.

"Kau tidak berniat mencari gara-gara dengan Karin- _senpai_ kan?" Shion melirik Karin yang sejak tadi melihat adegan berbicara antara Hinata dan Itachi.

"T-tentu saja tidak." Nyali Hinata menciut ketika melihat raut wajah Karin yang tampak kusut menahan amarah.

Perbincangan ketiga gadis itu kemudian terhenti ketika seorang guru berambut ungu gelap datang.

.

"Shion- _chan_ , menurutmu Itachi- _senpai_ suka warna apa?"

Shion menoleh, "Sepertinya hitam."

" _Sou ka_."

Kegiatan klub _cheerleader_ selesai limabelas menit yang lalu. Hinata, Shion dan Ino kini tengah berganti baju. Karin yang juga merupakan anggota klub _cheerleader_ mendekat ke arah Hinata. Shion dan Ino yang waspada segera menghalangi jalan Karin.

"Minggir." Sahut Karin dingin begitu mengetahui kedua gadis di depannya menatap Karin garang. Siapa pun tahu bahwa Karin adalah _senpai_ tergalak di _Konoha Gakuen_.

"Kau tidak lihat kita sedang ganti baju? Seharusnya kau yang pergi." Ino yang tak kalah galak dari Karin menyahut dengan lantang. Mungkin setelah Karin lulus, Ino akan menjadi penggantinya.

Karin mendengus mengetahui bahwa ia takkan menang melawan si seksi Ino. "Hei kau. Hyuuga Hinata, berhentilah menggoda Itachi- _kun_ ku."

Hinata yang bingung menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan sembari berpikir. Karin yang melihat tingkah Hinata tambah geram, tahu bahwa ia telah kalah manis dari Hinata.

"Dasar gadis penggoda."

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Karin, membuat wajahnya memerah. Tenaga kuda milik Ino tak bisa diragukan. Karin meringis sebelum berlari keluar ruangan sembari memegang pipinya yang panas.

"Pelajaran yang setimpal untuk mulutnya yang perlu disumpal kain pel." Ino menyeringai membuat Hinata dan Shion bergidik ngeri memandang raut wajah Ino yang berubah seperti iblis. Satu pelajaran di dapat : Jangan Pernah Membuat Ino Marah.

.

Hinata kini tinggal sendirian di tempat ia bertemu Itachi tadi. Ino dan Shion sebelumnya berniat untuk menjaga Hinata dari gangguan Karin, namun Hinata menolak, meyakinkan mereka bahwa Karin telah jera.

"Itachi- _senpai_ dimana ya?" Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun sosok Itachi belum terlihat.

"Belum kapok rupanya."

Hinata tampak terlonjak. Di depannya kini Karin berdiri. Memar di pipinya akibat tamparan Ino masih terlihat. Wajahnya di penuhi amarah, dengan perlahan ia semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Tapi bukankah kata-kata itu cocok untuk Karin- _senpai_? Belum kapok kah senpai di tampar Ino- _chan_?" itu bukan sindiran, sungguh. Kepolosan Hinata yang melampaui batas tidak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya dapat membuat Karin tersinggung.

Dan benar saja. Kerutan tampak muncul di dahi Karin yang sedikit tertutup poni rambut merahnya. "Jangan kepedean ya. Kau kira karena Itachi- _kun_ mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya lantas kau berpikir bahwa dia juga menyukaimu? Mentang-mentang kau manis jangan meremehkanku ya."

Hinata menggulirkan bola matanya yang cerah ke atas. Ia berpikir lagi.

"Jadi... menurut _senpai_ aku ini... manis?"

Karin bertambah garang. _Kouhai_ nya ini benar-benar membuat amarahnya naik.

"Kau hanya manis. Itu saja."

"Dia tidak hanya manis, di juga cantik bahkan lebih cantik darimu. Dan dia juga, dia seksi. Sangat seksi." Suara berat dan dalam muncul dari belakang Karin berdiri. Dari suaranya yang sangan _manly_ , Karin tahu bahwa itu adalah Itachi. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Karin menoleh.

"I-itachi- _kun_..." wajah horor Karin muncul kemudian dengan langkah perlahan ia mundur, "s-sampai jumpa," kemudian berlari meninggalkan dua sejoli yang tengah berdiam.

Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar pujian dari senpai favoritnya.

"Orang aneh itu tak usah dipikirkan." Itachi mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Karin pergi. "Jadi... ada perlu apa denganku?"

Dengan cepat Hinata membuka isi tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan Itachi.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Itachi- _senpai_." Mata Hinata menyipit efek dari mulutnya yang menyunggingkan senyum terlalu lebar. Itachi terbengong kemudian baru mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Ini... untukku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Kemudian Itachi merobek kertas yang membungkus kotak itu, kemudian melihat isinya.

Alisnya tampak berjengit setelah mengetahui benda apa yang kouhainya berikan padanya, "Krim penghilang keriput?" ia mengambil benda lain yang juga berada pada kotak, "dan... ikat rambut dengan macam-macam warna?" di genggamannya kini terdapat krim penghilang keriput dan beberapa ikat rambut dengan warna beraneka macam.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah murung mengetahui reaksi yang Itachi berikan.

" _Senpai_... tidak suka ya." Kepalanya tertunduk, "kupikir dengan memberikan krim itu, keriput di muka Itachi- _senpai_ akan hilang dan Itachi- _senpai_ akan lebih tampan. Walaupun kenyataannya Itachi- _senpai_ akan tetap tampan walaupun keriput itu masih ada. Dan juga tentang ikat rambut itu, kukira hari-hari Itachi- _senpai_ akan lebih berwarna jika menggunakan ikat rambut yang berwarna-warni."

Uchiha Itachi tersenyum tulus, setulus niat Hinata yang memberikannya kado waktu ini. Hinata itu polos, kelewat polos malahan. Sasuke sering bercerita kepadanya, bahwa teman sekelasnya ada siswi yang manis dan cantik tetapi sangat polos, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Itachi sedikit tertarik dengan cerita Sasuke, lebih tertarik lagi ketika Sasuke menyebutkan bahwa ia juga sangat seksi.

Telapak tangan Itachi dengan spontan menepuk puncak kepala Hinata, "Tentu saja suka. Aku sangat suka dengan hadiahmu."

Hinata mendongak mendapati wajah Itachi yang telah berubah cerah. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia bahagia menerima pemberian dari Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ , Hinata."

"Eeehh Itachi- _senpai_ tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja."

Rona merah di pipi tembamnya bertambah. Ia masih berdiri bersama Itachi. Ia ingin waktu berhenti bergulir saat ini saja. Hinata ingin lebih lama bersama Itachi.

"Ah ya aku lupa mengatakan satu hal."

"Hm?"

"Aku memang suka dengan pemberianmu."

Hinata menatap tepat ke arah _onyx_ Itachi yang ternyata Itachi juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tetapi aku lebih suka dengan orang yang memberikannya."

"Eeeehhhh?"

 **END**

AN : ini apaaaa? #tunjuk fic. Oke saya mulai ngelantur, tetapi tak apa kan? Biarlah otak saya berimajinasi seliar mungkin (?) ItaHina adalah salah satu pair paporit saya XD (kamu mah Hinata sama siapa aja tetep aja di paporitin) maklum, saya HinataCent :D pokoknya HinataXmale semuaaanyaaa cocokkk : ) XD :D #abaikanauthoryangmulaigilakarenaHInata

Ini untuk si kalem nan tamvan plus perfect, Uchiha Itachi yang ultah #cieee#semogaarwahmutenangdialambakanak#pukpuk

Oh ya.. buat Karin lovers maaf ya, saya tidak bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan Karin #salamdamai

Banyak sekali imajinasi saya tentang :

Bagaimana kalau Itachi nikah sama Hinata? Gimana anaknya nanti? Pasti bakal cantik ato tamvan :p. Kalo mereka beneran nikah, berarti Sasu- _kun_ jadi adik ipar Hinata dong? Gimana kisah keluarga ItaHina? Gimana kelakuan lucu anak ItaHina?

Cukup, terlalu banyak 'gimana' :p

Okkee, waktunya saya untuk mengakhiri cuap-cuap di atas.

Ucapan terima kasih kepada reviewer di fic Precious Time :

Nurul851, blackeyes947, curly cox, Uzumaki Nama, geminisayanksayank, Jojo (makasih banyak ; ) #kasih tisu. Iya makasih :D), AiEmerald

Ps: yang login udah saya balas lewat PM : )

Last, berkenan untuk meninggalkan review?


End file.
